Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communication networks, and more specifically, to automated instantiation of wireless virtual private networks.
Description of the Related Art
As virtualization of computing resources is increasingly adopted, virtual private networks (VPN) have also become widespread in metropolitan area networks (MAN), such as Metro Ethernet promulgated by the Metro Ethernet Forum (MEF). More recently, with the proliferation of wireless access points in MAN environments, VPNs may rely on various wireless technologies, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, also commonly known as “WiFi”. Typically, installation and configuration of a VPN end device, including wireless VPN end devices, has been a manual procedure performed by a network technician.